1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sheet conveying apparatus, for example, for conveying newspapers, and more particularly to a sheet conveying apparatus having pockets moving on a track. The present invention also relates to such pockets and to a method for conveying such pockets.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,416 describes a sheet material conveying apparatus with a plurality of pockets moveable around a track to accept sheet material from sheet material feeders. These pockets permit for example a first outer section of a newspaper to first be fed into the pockets by a first sheet material feeder, and then an inner newspaper section to be inserted between the folds of the first outer newspaper section.
The apparatus of the ""416 patent uses a lift cam 20 to move a semicircular actuator gear 150 to rotate a drive shaft 110 so as to set a height for pocket feet 90 arranged on racks 80. A pawl and rachet mechanism prevents the pocket from opening. The sheet material can then be accepted and inserted into the pockets.
To deliver the sheet material, the pawl and ratchet mechanism can then be released by a trip cam 22. Tracks 80 move to a lower position through a biasing spring, so that feet 90 release through operation of a driver cam 130. The sheet material in the pocket can thus move out of the pocket from the bottom to be further conveyed or to be stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 purports to describe pockets moveable along an endless path. Each pocket is provided with two vertically adjustable stops mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier. A guide member purportedly can be set to vertically adjust the stops as the pockets are moved along the endless path.
These patents do not provide setting devices directly on the pockets for setting when the pockets are stationary.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/662,277, entitled xe2x80x9cSHEET MATERIAL CONVEYING APPARATUS WITH INDIVIDUALLY-ADJUSTABLE POCKETSxe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 14, 2000, describes a plurality of manually-adjustable pockets, each having a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket. The commonly-assigned application is hereby incorporated-by-reference herein. The setting device of the commonly assigned application is manually-operated by an operator, who turns a knob gear and sets a lock ring for a desired pocket height. It may be desirable to provide a less time-consuming, one-step setting device for each pocket.
The present invention provides a sheet material conveying apparatus comprising a plurality of pockets, each pocket including a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket so as to define a set height, the setting device including a setting rod, a ring gear having an outer surface connected to the setting rod, and a lock ring selectively releasable from the ring gear, the setting rod including a disengaging device for releasing the lock ring from the ring gear during a setting operation.
The present invention permits the pockets to be set with a single motion, for example a sliding motion of the setting rod, to the set height and to operate continuously at the set height. The operator need not adjust the lock ring.
A reset station is provided to include a movable reset incline ramp which is then also set for the new height, and may also include a lock engagement device.
Each pocket may include a slide gear rotationally fixed with the ring gear, and selectively releasable from the lock ring, thus providing that the ring gear is selectively releasable from the lock ring.
The lock ring preferably is a single point ratchet and the pocket preferably further includes a pawl for interacting with the lock ring at all times, except during a pocket bottom release operation.
The setting rod preferably includes at least two preset height notches for permitting an operator to set the pocket height to two different settings, for example for 10xc2xd inch sheets and 12 inch sheets. More height setting on the rod however can be provided. The notches can interact with, for example, a ball detent in a rod support, the rod support being connected to the pocket wall. A second rod support is also preferably provided.
The disengaging device of the setting rod preferably includes at least one raised cam section, which can move the slide gear outwardly with respect to the lock ring. The lock ring thus disengages from the slide gear so as to be rotatable with respect to the ring gear and slide gear, from the slide gear. The lock gear then remains locked by the pawl, while the setting rod moves the pockets, via rotation of the ring gear, to a different height. Once the different height is achieved, the cam section no longer acts on the slide gear, which through a spring action re-engages the lock gear to lock the height of the pocket in place.
The setting rod may include a fine adjustment mechanism, for example through a screw interaction of two parts of the rod.
In a second embodiment of the present invention permitting for a continuous setting of different heights, the setting rod may include curved teeth and be rotatable, and the disengaging device includes an axially extending cam blade located between the star gear and the lock ring. The cam blade moves the slide gear to disengage the lock ring through a twist of the setting rod. An operator wanting to change a pocket height thus twists the setting rod to disengage the slide gear, and then moves the rod axially to change the height of the pocket.
The ring gear preferably has a first outer gear section geared to a spring loaded semi-circular gear and a second outer gear section geared to the setting rod. The ring gear is rotationally fixed to the slide gear through interior star gearing, the slide gear being rotationally fixed to the shaft which can set the height of the pockets. The lock ring also fits around the shaft, and the slide gear is selectively engageable with the lock ring, by sliding of the slide gear axially with respect to the shaft. When the lock ring engages the slide gear, both elements rotate together. When the slide gear is disengaged from the lock ring by sliding of the slide gear using a cam or cam blade, the lock ring is free to rotate about the shaft, while the slide gear remains rotationally fixed with respect to the shaft and the ring gear.
The semicircular gear preferably is spring-loaded in a direction which causes the fingers to drop to a bottom of the pocket and release. The unlocking of the pawl and thus the lock ring at the release station thus causes the fingers to release and to release any sheet material in the pocket.
The present invention also provides a sheet material pocket comprising a first wall, a second wall spaced apart from the first wall so as to define a sheet material opening, at least one finger movable with respect to the first wall for defining a pocket bottom, the at least one finger releasable so that the pocket bottom opens, a shaft connected to the at least one finger for moving the at least one finger, a slide gear rotationally fixed with respect to the shaft and slidable with respect to the shaft, a ring gear rotationally fixed with respect to the slide gear, and a lock ring selectively engageable with the slide gear.
Preferably, a slidable setting rod is geared to the ring gear and has a disengaging mechanism. In a first embodiment, the disengaging device includes a raised cam for moving the slide gear, while in a second embodiment, the disengaging device includes a cam blade actuated by a rotation of the setting rod.
The setting rod preferably is slidable in a first and second support fixedly connected to the first wall. One of the first and second supports can include a ball detent for interacting with setting notches in the setting rod, the notches corresponding to various pocket heights. Preferably at least two setting notches are provided.
The present invention also provides a method for setting a height of a sheet material pocket comprising the steps of:
sliding a rod while the pocket is stationary to move fingers of the pocket so as to set the pocket to a set height;
moving a gear axially with the rod, the gear thus disengaging a lock mechanism, the lock mechanism remaining fixed during setting; and
re-engaging the gear with the lock mechanism.
The rod preferably is moved between at least two predetermined positions, preferably by the engagement of a notch on the rod with a ball detent in a rod support.
The moving step preferably includes using a raised cam to slide the gear axially. The gear preferably is a slide gear interacting with a ring gear, the ring gear being geared to the rod.
The moving step alternatively may include rotating the rod, so that a cam blade moves the gear away from a lock ring of the lock mechanism.
xe2x80x9cRodxe2x80x9d as defined herein can be any elongated structure. xe2x80x9cSlide gearxe2x80x9d as defined herein is specifically defined to include any type of slidable interlocking structure, and may include a gear with an exterior star gearing, a single key or tooth exterior structure, or any other structure with which a ring gear may be fixed rotationally and with which a lock ring may be selectively fixed or free to rotate, include one having a ball-detent mechanism.